hijinksensuefandomcom-20200214-history
HijiNKS Ensue
Read the Editing Guidelines before contributing, thank you. Welcome to The wiki for the webcomic, HijiNKS Ensue since March of 2009 HijiNKS Ensue is a webcomic created by Joel Watson. First updated in May of 2007, the comic has spilled forth into the HijiNKS ENSUE Podcast, a videoblog (not currently being updated), and a vocal and welcoming community. Primarily following the anti-canonical adventures of the comic representations of Joel Watson and his three friends, Josh, Eli, and Denise, HijiNKS Ensue is a topical strip that focuses largely on current geek issues and themes. Having no true canon, the characters assume whatever roles and identities are convenient for the writing of each comic, while maintaining some mental and emotional characteristics based on their true-life counterparts. The comic updates thrice a week on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays (assuming adherence to the official schedule), while the HijiNKS Ensue podcast has a new episode once a week, typically recorded (live on Ustream.tv) on Fridays and posted two or three days later. ; Podcast Pages * Cast * Sound Board * FAQ * Episode 1 * Episode 63 * Episode 64 * Episode 65 ; Characters * Joel * Josh * Eli * Denise * Alex * Allison ; Movies & Television * Star Wars * Star Trek * Heroes * Harry Potter * Arrested Development }} ;December 14th / Continuation :Now that the podcast has returned, the timestamps :have returned as well. Feel free to check any :of the new articles for spelling errors. ;May 31st / Timestamps :The last of the timestamps are wrapping up, and :now I'll be focusing on the clips. If you have the :time, please help spellcheck the timestamps. ;May 20th / Podcast and Comics :After a delay due to school work, the wiki :is back on schedule with updates. Work still needs :to be done with timestamps for various podcasts. :As well, we're looking for how the Wiki can expand to :further help the website. Any ideas are welcome. ;April 2nd / We've gathered quite a few stub pages :Most of these are based in Movies & Television or the :Internet. If you can, head over to one of the stub pages :And upgrade it to full article status. ;March 30th / A handful more podcast pages added, and a lot :of television and movie pages added. We need your help :fleshing out details for those topics in later podcasts. ;March 29th / Minor edits made to cast articles and Main Page :Great to see so much activity here guys, keep up the good work! :Remember, please refrain from posting any nonpublic personal details :about the cast, and be sparing with those that are public. ;March 28th / Began Podcast Section :The Time Stamp Topics are slowly being added one by one ;March 28th / Began Character Section :We need your help to fill out those character sections! To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. The Evil FOX Executive started out as nothing more than a bit character in My Uncle The Astronaut. Since then, he has evolved into one of the most frequently drawn secondary characters in HijiNKS ENSUE. The origin of his hatred starts as birth, when he was trade with Whedon as an infant (similar to Orion and Scott Free). The Evil FOX Executive was raised in a terror orphanage, and had his mind further destroyed when he was molested by an astronaut. Now he has dedicated his life to being a douche to Whedon. How Tom Cruise Remembers 9/11, by Storvik (original art by Joel Watson) __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse